Born to Die
by D3monite
Summary: Walking among the Earth is now a fourteen year old clone of Alice. Will she be able to break from Umbrella's grasp and meet up with her host, or is her mind too far gone to choose which side to take in the war?
1. Chapter 1

**This is extremely short, but I wanted to see if anyone was interested in this kind of story before I really began. Anyway, this is my first Resident Evil Fanfic, so please be kind :3**

* * *

"All vitals are stable and within normal limits."

The man's eyes were fixated on the bright blue and white flashes of the transparent monitor, making sure not even the slightest problem would arise as they were about to commence the final stage of gestation, "Shall I begin the purging process?"

No answer came from his superior.

Perplexed from the lack of response, the man raised his head and peered over the transparent monitor to watch the Doctor's unwavering form. He stood with his back to him, in front of the suspended orb of clear fluid containing their most prized possession, appearing as though he didn't hear the requisition when in fact he was too transfixed on what was before him to answer.

The atmosphere became more and more tense in each passing second, and in hopes of breaking it, he called out once more.

"Doctor?"

The slightest of movements came from the man, his head turning slightly as he recognized the sound of voice. And finally, after a few more anxious moments, he began to speak.

"If this is to fail," he gravely started, still without moving from beside his project. The sound of defeat in his words was evident as he began to voice the concerns and fears of all those standing anxiously inside the underground facility, "We would have spent the last of our samples for nothing... The anti-virus, a weapon to sanitize the infected plaguing our mother Earth, will be near impossible to achieve."

With a shaky breath of uncertainty, the Doctor took one last moment to glance into the orb. He watched as the ripples and contours of the water danced around the naked body of their last hope: The mirror image, cloned form of a woman who was indeed of most importance but out of reach of their grasp. Instead, here before them they had what they needed in a younger body...

Project Alice Abernathy.

"Start the process."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who have supported the story so far. The holidays are over for me on Wednesday so I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter. Enjoy :3

* * *

**3 Months Later**

_Umbrella, Tokyo Underground Facility_

"How is she holding up?"

The sounds of pounding and echoing cries filled the training room as the onslaught ensued below them.

Surrounding the young Alice was a group of infected soldiers, ones that Umbrella kept locked away for training purposes only. With only her bare hands did she defend herself against the horde, desperately using her knowledge and skills obtained from her training with Umbrella, and unknowingly to them, her father.

Colonel Sergei Vladimir looked expectantly towards the young Scientist as he waited for his analysis. With note paper and pen in hand the young, Japanese man checked over his findings and previous results to give his final verdict.

"She learns skills relating to fighting and defence remarkably fast," He was impressed with how quickly this was progressing, and began flipping through the pages of notes he made beforehand, "Within the next few weeks we will be able to run the final group of blood tests for further analysis."

Giving a curt nod, the Colonel pressed for more, "Can she be trusted with weapons this early?"

With a noise of uncertainty the young man slowly shook his head from side to side, "I'm not certain." Sergei looked crestfallen at this, but quickly composed himself as he began to speak again, "But it is not my call to make. You're the one that has purchased her, so if you wish for her to wield a weapon so soon, it is your choice."

A sly smirk rested on his lips upon hearing this, "Very well."

Before Sergei could take a step as he spun on his black booted heels, the young man spoke out again, "Though, there is one problem..."

The older man halted and wiped the smile off his face. Hesitantly he turned around and faced the now nervous Scientist, "And that is?"

"It is nothing serious, as it doesn't relate to her physical, emotional or mental well-being-"

"Spit it out already," he barked in annoyance. He was fed up with how these Scientists always dragged on and on, never giving him the answers he truly wanted.

"Communication will be difficult," Confused at this, Sergei raised his eyebrow expectantly as he waited for further explanation. Upon seeing his reaction the young man kept his gaze to the fight below to avoid any further embarrassment on his behalf, "She can only speak Russian, I'm afraid. We have been trying to teach her even the basics of English, but she is struggling profusely with that."

The sly smirk returned as he walked up to the railing that acted as a barrier. He stared down in admiration towards the young girl, whom in return was oblivious to those gawking above. Fluid motions and swift kicks were thrown at each enemy one after another, leaving a trail of infected corpses behind in her wake, not slowing down or looking to be injured in any form.

"That won't be a problem."

With a final nod, the Colonel once again spun on his heels and exited through the automatic sliding doors. As his silhouette was just out of sight, two well-trained soldiers, clad in black uniforms with their M4A1 carbines fitted with EOTech 552 holosights by their sides, slowly entered through the same doors to return to their old posts. And only shortly after the Russian Colonel's departure, a short siren quietly sounded, signally the end of the training session.

The young Scientist stepped towards the railing and gazed over, seeing that not a single infected soldier was left standing. Alice was in the centre of the training grounds, still searching around for any sign of further attacks.

With a push of a button in the palm of his hand, the metal door below was opened and two identical soldiers to those above appeared to escort the project out.

"Well done," A voice crackled out of hidden speakers in a monotonous tone. Alice's ears perked at the sound, knowing that it was important for her to listen to these rare words, "You've earned your rest and a small meal for this evening."

It was cruel and inhumane with how they treated the cloned Alice. She had awoken in this world, scared and confused with how she got there, yet the moment her eyes opened and her first breath was taken she was a prisoner to these people. Unable to escape the walls of steel and the hundreds of soldiers with their weapons at the ready to shoot, to kill, she noticed the only way to survive was to play along. Though she learned the hard way of course. Fighting back and being rebellious was a hopeless act on her part. The punishments were at times gruesome or shattering to her body, depending on the severity of her 'crime'; so hearing these words was a blessing to her ears.

"But first," The same male voice spoke again, shattering her hopes with these next words, "A ten mile run will be issued to warm you up in the mean time... Have fun."

This time the voice was smug, it was a voice of someone high up in ranks as far as Alice could tell. She tried not to show disappointment as she heard those words, since she half expected there to be something like this to get her small reward in the first place.

Her body was already aching from what they've put her through the last 3 months. The training and weight lifting, running and swimming was taking a toll on her body, but she would be lying if she said that this wasn't best condition her body has been in throughout her short life. Her stamina and endurance has greatly increased, she is much stronger, faster and more agile from the hard training; but that would be the only thing positive about being trapped in this hell hole. Sleep and food was limited and the days never seemed to end, it was like school but strangely worse. At least she had one thing on her side, she never spoke to them, using the excuse of only being able to speak Russian to their translator, who she noticed was the only female around the facility. Though of course, they found out she could understand English in some aspect.

For an hour Alice jogged on the treadmill, still at close watch by those around her. The doctors kept close eye on the screens and jotting down more notes as they stood in a separate room, looking pleased as to what they were seeing. They never really told Alice as to why they were doing this to her, and she never asked. Different scenarios played in her mind as to why she was here, but each one had large holes that she could never fill. Each day that goes past she feels more hopeless, not knowing if she would ever see the outside world again; not that she had actually been before, only in the memories of her host she has. The only memories she had were in pieces, only faces without names appeared when she tried to remember her past, and random moments that don't make sense to her were imprinted in her mind. But the skills she has acquired were never forgotten.

The only sounds came from her feet pounding along the rotating nylon belt, her gasps as she controlled her breathing as she willed her limbs to move smoothly, and the machines beside her whirring with life as they displayed her vitals, such as the beat of her strong heart. After what felt to be too long a time, she felt the treadmill slow down as she reached the end of the tenth mile, feeling relieved that she was an inch closer to getting her meal and much needed rest.

As it came to a stop the same routine of being escorted began. Two more identical soldiers, whose faces were hidden behind masks and hands holding their weapons loosely by their sides, began to untangle her from the attached wires and escorted her away from the now dormant piece of equipment. Without question, Alice allowed them to take her out the door and down the hall, too tired and hungry to care where she was being taken. Her eyes searched from left to right, looking for any landmark to show where she was and how close her makeshift bed would be. But after a while, as she became aware of her surroundings, she began to get a little paranoid for what was to come.

"Where am I going?" Alice asked innocently. She made sure her accent was thick and acted to have difficulty speaking the few words.

Surprisingly one of the men did supply an answer. His voice was muffled as he spoke through the mask, but his words were still clear as day to her, "Your buyer wants to meet you in person."

_Buyer?_

With a small nod of understatement, Alice kept her mouth shut, but inside fear and uncertainty was unleashed.

Eventually they came to a halt after the abundant of corridors littered throughout the massive structure. The soldier standing guard beside the entrance of the office left his post to open the door for the three of them. And as they stepped inside it revealed to them an impressive display. In contrast to the blinding white, this room was warm and welcoming. The furniture consisted of a maple desk, smothered with files and loose sheets of paper, and a lounge, simply sitting empty beside the impressive transparent glass wall. The potted plants sitting in each corner, most likely plastic as there was no sunlight to reach them, was a welcoming change to the endless supply of medical equipment littered around the facility, seemingly always attached to the young Alice. And most astounding of all in the room was the large glass pane wall showing off the network of the underground facility surrounding them, enabling those to peer through and observe those idly working, or simply admire the architecture that this impressive underground facility offered.

Upon hearing the door open and close the man behind his polished desk swiveled on his chair to greet his expected guest.

"Ah, Alice," A broad smile was on his lips as he caught sight of her. With a gesture of his hand the two soldiers escorting the young Alice turned on their heels and left the room, not looking at all hesitant of leaving the girl alone with their superior and the Colonel, "Nice of you to come this way to meet your new father figure."

The Doctor was not like those throughout the rest of the facility, she had to admit. To her he was actually much like a father: strict but fair, loving and caring towards her like she was his own daughter. But, of course, no father would put their child through this kind of torture seemingly without remorse.

As if on que, the only other occupant in the room turned around from beside the glass and faced his new weapon. The first thing Alice noticed was his eye, either missing or disfigured beyond imagine, it was an obvious injury that she unnaturally couldn't care less about. The next thing she noticed was his uniform, to her eyes it looked to be of Soviet Army origin, suprising her that someone wasn't of Asian descent in the same room with her.

"This is Colonel Sergei Vladimir," The Doctor gestured to the man beside the wall as he was introduced. The Colonel in return kept a stoic expression on his face and hardly acknowledged her presence, "He has purchased you on behalf of another man by the name of Albert Wesker, located in the United States of America."

Without question the Doctor slid along the table a thick file towards the young Alice.

Still having no idea of what was happening around her she tried to keep a brave face. Briefly looking towards both of the men before she made her move, she carefully stepped forward to view what was shown to her. Flipping open the pale yellow cover, she could see inside on the first page was the portrait of the man. Wearing a black leather coat and dark shades covering his hollow eyes, his dirty blonde hair was slick and as always his expression was stoic. Irrelevant information was below, such as his height and eye colour, but one thing had caught her eye: his occupation.

_Head of the Umbrella Corporation._

"Tomorrow evening, Colonel Vladimir will transfer you to Albert Wesker for further training and eventually, after further examination, you will start working on the field," Throughout this whole ordeal Alice was unsure if what she was hearing was real. Purchased by some man she has never met and now being transferred to America? And for what exact reason? "Do you have any questions?"

Inside she was bursting with questions, desperate to know why she was here and why they were doing this to her, but she knew better. One way or another she will found what is going on, there was no need to waste breath with pointless questions so soon. Alice sent daggers through her eyes to the Doctor, hating what has been happening to her for the last 3 daunting months with no memory or reason as to why. But after what felt too long of a time, Alice forced herself to gently shake her head.

"Good," He gladly replied as he retrieved the file of Wesker and returned it to the pile of other unknown portfolios, "I'll send in the guards to bring you t-"

"I'll take her."

Both the Doctor and Alice was surprised when the Colonel stepped in. For some peculiar reason Alice felt at home when hearing the lost accent.

"Are you sure?" The Asian Doctor almost contested, he seemed hesitant to let Sergei be alone with his project, but he couldn't say no to the man whom technically now has the rights to her.

The older man looked annoyed upon hearing the words, but gave a nod of certainty, "It will be no trouble, I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides," He turned his gaze to the cloned Alice as he spoke his next words, looking for her reaction to the situation as she bravely endured the last three months, astoundingly without the act of remonstrating, "We need to bond before we leave for America tomorrow morning."

The Doctor offered a friendly smile, but in his eyes he was still uneasy about what he has asked to do. Without looking back for confirmation, the Russian man began to lead the young Alice out of the office.

For the Asian Doctor he felt that something was taken from him, cut away like a limb. They have never truly bonded, in regards to a way a father would with their own child, but in his eyes he was her creator; defaulting him as her father figure and her his only daughter.

The door closed behind the two, locking him away in his now bare, empty office. He became crestfallen as he realized that this was the last time he would see her again.

"I will miss you, my young Alice."

The words leaving his mouth didn't feel strange to him, it felt the right thing to say. In some way he regretted creating such a person in the first place, a cloned figure of a woman still walking the Earth, and making her endure this amount of torture that no one should experience, especially an innocent fourteen year old girl. But to not appear weak in the eyes of his colleagues he made himself look indifferent about the ordeal. There also was a part of him that was happy beyond measure that she was in this world. He had been unable to have any children of his own, thanks to the world falling to shit, so being able to raise Alice in some respect filled a hole in him that he never thought could be filled.

"Be safe."

The walk back to her own small quarters was short and most definitely uncomfortable. Her room contained only a pathetic makeshift bed, impenetrable cement walls, a small ventilation system weaving through the ceiling and the smallest of mirrors as a gift to keep her sanity dangling on its last thread...

There was no talk the entire trek, it was as if she was still taken away by the soldiers, but still, he was different to them. There was something terribly wrong with the man, yet she could not stop from being drawn to him. Maybe it was because it was their share of heritage, or that the there was a chance that this man could be her saviour to getting out of this hell hole. Either way, despite his awful appearance, he was a compelling man.

Each corridor was the same. Blinding white, endless hallways with identical doors only separated by the black letters and numbers pinned beside them, they brung only insanity to those having to walk them day by day. Pinpads were to the sides, enabling those to swipe their individual cards and enter a code for admittance of those with high enough authority, though inside was just the same on the out, only more claustrophobic. Even though the floors themselves were of a white marble, there was still no stain or smudge in sight. That would be one explanation for the antiseptic smell permeating through the air.

Taking a turn around the final corner, somehow not losing track of where they were, they both eventually came to a stop in front of her door, E24. It stood sturdy and solid, only bearing a small side window for those to peek inside, like she were a animal on display that was locked away for the safety of the curious.

Without warning the Colonel rested a hand on her shoulder, speaking to her in the snarkiest of tones in their native tongue.

"_You have no clue of what is happening, do you?_" After the deafening silence from the walk and hearing only English for so long, it was a welcoming change to hear that language once more, though his attitude and the glare in his eyes ruined the moment. Holding back on the desire to smash his face in with her iron fists, she hesitantly shook her head. Her neck felt stiff as she noticed how that was the only way she has been communicating, "_Then you are in for a world of hurt, Abernathy._"

With a sinister chuckle he promptly released his hand from the grasp and swiped the card from around his neck. A click soon followed as the door opened but a fracture, finally allowing admittance to the young girl and enabling her to escape to the safety and comfort of her dreams. With a gentle push on the clones' shoulder, she was now alone inside her prison cell of a sleeping quarters. The door clicked once more as it was shut behind her, locking her away from the world for yet another night.

With a sigh to release the tensions of the day and of pure bliss of finally being alone, she mumbled to herself in a disheartening manner, "Sweet dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

**I broke this up into two parts, so it seems a bit short. :3**

* * *

_The gale force winds made the bursting snow pelt harder into their already cold bodies. Though they were clothed in thick fur of hunted Eurasian wolf, the harsh weather was a surprise as it showed no mercy. Even the Siberian Husky, nuzzling the snow by their booted feet in search for a strong enough scent, tried his best to brave the cold that had suddenly fallen upon them._

_A sudden movement beside Alice made her divert her attention away from the foggy landscape before her, and glanced at her father kneeling down with his rifle at the ready._

_"A deer's grazing ahead," he whispered to her, in Russian of course, "Through the trees. Do you see her?"_

_Kneeling down beside him, Alice tried her best to see through the thick of dormant trees to spot the distant animal. After a few moments she caught sight of her as it raised it's slender head from the thick snow. But what her father didn't notice was another figure by the animal, a young fawn resting by her legs._

_"Yeah," She pointed two finger forward towards the beast, "But she is a mother."_

_It would be cruel to kill the mother and leave the young defenceless in this frozen tundra, but it would also feel wrong to slaughter such a young creature as it would have barely survive its first year. Yet again, they were low on food, so being decisive on what should live or not was not a wise thing to do during these times._

_But before either of the Abernathy's could raise their weapon to their firm shoulders, a loud noise rang out from behind, startling both of the animals. As they frantically ran into the distance the snow flew as their hooves pounded through the shaved ice._

_"Keep low," he harshly whispered, forcing a hand on her shoulder to push her lower into the white behind the shrubs of trees, "They must have spotted us trespassing, or maybe after the deer themselves. Either way, one wrong move and we could be mistaken as a threat."_

_With wide eyes they searched around all points for any sign of life, but after what felt like hours, their legs began to get sore from the frozen position._

_Thinking it was safe and curious to see what was around them, Alice began to rise, but still keeping hunched as a precaution. Peering through the trees she didn't see anything or anyone as her eyes roamed through the fog. The deer was long gone with her young, only leaving footprints in the fallen flakes of ice, and no hunter was within sight, or any signs that one has been near._

_"I think they-" _

_Another shot rang out, this time hitting a perfect target. Alice cried out as a searing pain spread through her right shoulder and grasped it in attempt to settle the pain. She dropped to her knees once more as the pain became unbearable, subconsciously hoping also that she would blend into the snow, even if her spilt blood was mixing in with the pure innocence of dormant crystals._

_Without warning she felt her body being dragged along, and tried to suppress a groan as her hand was forced away from her aching shoulder._

_"Get up!" Her father commanded as he desperately tried to bring her to her feet, "We need to move!"_

_Becoming aware of her surroundings, she mustered up all her strength and managed to stand. Willing her legs to move one in front of the other, she fell in line with her father's fleeing figure. He grabbed her arm again as she neared and dragged her along as they continued to run through the blanket of snow; their panting Husky close behind his masters as if it were a game. _

_But they didn't get far. _

_As they emerged from the tree they came face to face with a man, and more closely the barrel of his gun aimed precariously at them. Alice heard the cocking of the gun reloading, and before her cry had left her lips, the bullet already met her fathers' unprotected chest._

Shaking and sweating the young Alice woke with a startled cry. Her blankets were a tangled mess, tightly wound around her toned legs as she was tossing and turning in her frightful sleep. Carefully she sat up and removed the thin sheet from her chest, letting it fall in a forgotten heap as the images of the dream began to fade. Her speeding heart began to even out and her erratic breathing settled as she found herself still locked inside her cell, instead of the harsh Siberian forest where her near death was waiting.

Without thinking about it her hand crept to her right shoulder, not feeling pain but some form of discomfort underneath her fingertips. She pulled back enough of her shirt to see the skin underneath, and what she feared of seeing was there before her. Marred skin, a round scar protruding where it lay. Again her heart began to race as the thought of her dream becoming reality.

_Could it possibly have been a memory?_ She ran a hand through her damp hair as she tried to shake away the thought.

In the pit of her stomach she was feeling sick, whether it was from hunger or the dream she did not know, but the thought of food only seemed to make it worse. Although by the door, as promised, was her tray of rice and palm size of meat beside a mug of water for her efforts in the training grounds.

Even if she had the desire or energy to feed herself, the door beside her clicked open and spilt the contents over the filthy cement floor. Raising her gaze from the forgotten tray, she could see before her a familiar figure. A Colonel Sergey Vladimir, looking as revolting as ever, was glaring intently towards the young Alice who was still recovering from the sudden encounter with her dream.

"Good, you're already awake," Although his words seemed friendly, the look on his face was impassive and cold. At least he had the decency to not poison her native language any more with his forked tongue, "It's time to get to the helicopter, Abernathy."

Sergei stepped aside, allowing the same routine of Alice being escorted around like a criminal. But this time, instead of the training grounds or other 'torture' chambers, she was taken to the main elevator.

Even though the last she fought back was over a month ago, they still haven't forgotten what she is capable of, which she thought was to be undefiable as the man still had his hand attached. Unfortunately.

Altogether there were four well-trained soldiers surrounding the cold-hearted Colonel and the innocent, young Alice. They crammed together inside the supposedly 'high capacity' hydraulic elevator, watching idly as the flashes of fluorescent light flew by for each floor they passed; inching closer to the awaiting surface in complete silence.

And when they did, they were greeted by unexpected pouring rain.

"Well, isn't this..." The Colonel groaned as his polished boots met with soaked soil, getting smudges of mud on the soles and upper of his favoured footwear, "...Fantastic."

Like a child, he frowned and lowered his head as he made haste to the chopper already in operation, leaving behind the soldiers and clone who instead walked casually in the rain.

Without complaint, the young Alice stepped inside the open hatch of the UH-60 Blackhawk and sat opposite of the impassive Colonel. Squeezing in beside her were two of the soldiers, while the others stayed out to close the hatch behind her.

The concerns of the weather being experienced was not enough to delay the flight, even if the rolling thunder overhead seemed unsettling to the passengers. But the Colonel persistently insisted to take flight then and there, believing they wasted enough time already as they had mandatory equipment checks.

Complying with orders from their superior, the rotors began to accelerate faster in each passing second. And eventually, as they gained enough power, they left the safety of the ground to start the 20 hour ride to the United States.

Most of the time on board Alice spent searching her surroundings, but a few times she had dozed of expectantly, having only dreams that she quickly forgotten as she woke up again. The seats were not at all comfy and after a while it started to stiffen her body to the point it became painfully numb. The desire to stretch her legs and even stand in the limited space was strong, but her will to appear infallible was even stronger.

As she began to nod off again for what must have been the fourth time, she was rudely awaken almost instantly, and for good reason.

A sudden force caused the helicopter to shake terribly, though only for a few seconds. The occupants were all unsure about the cause and glanced around nervously as they awaited word from the pilot.

"What's going on up there?" The Colonel questioned, thinking that they were doing something wrong with the machine.

A voice called back from the cockpit, "We're not sure. It might be a mild turbulence from the storm, Sir."

Before the Colonel could reply, he was cut off as they were hit once more. The aircraft began to fall hundreds of feet, but the pilot was inexperienced with this and was unable to prevent it from spinning out of control.

The smell of smoke crept into the chamber and heat began to rise from the exterior wall as they were still trying to comprehend what was going on. Alice didn't know if they were under attack or if some freak explosion from faulty wires has happened on board, but it gave her a window of opportunity to make a break for it.

Unclipping her belt, she fell to her knees and scrambled to the bottom of the seat. Her hands aimlessly searched in hopes of finding a parachute or even a life jacket, but was quickly stopped by the Colonel grabbing her shoulder and dragged her to her feet, digging in his finger while doing so.

"Get back here," he growled into her face. His face contorted into a snarl as he went to grab her with his other hand.

Alice pushed it away before it could touch her and gripped his hand clenching into her aching shoulder. But she was unable to remove it as they were again attacked by some unknown force, causing the Colonel to lose his balance and slam into her smaller frame; knocking her out cold as her head cracked on the metal floor.


End file.
